


Der kleine Prinz

by KonaKona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Play, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino ist als Prinz drauf und dran den Bund der Ehe mit einer jungen Frau einzugehen, die er nicht kennt.<br/>Glücklicherweise hat der da oben den Menschen mit einem freien Willen erschaffen, und Lovino findet seinen Frieden darin. (Spanien/Süditalien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> _It was against all scientific reason for two people who hardly knew each other, with no ties at all between them, with different characters, different upbringings, and even different genders, to suddenly find themselves committed to living together, to sleeping in the same bed, to sharing two destinies that perhaps were fated to go in opposite directions. - Gabriel García Márquez_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

„Also wollen Sie den reformierten Markt nicht erobern? Was wird nun aus dem Papier hier?“

„Und mein Volk am Hungertuch nagen lassen? Nein, danke!“ Lovino schnappte sich das Dokument vom gläsernen Tisch, zerknüllte es in seinen schmächtigen, zitternden Händen und warf es dem Gesandten vor die Füße. „Das kannst du zusammenrollen und dir in den Allerwertesten schieben, mein Lieber. So weit bis es an die Schädeldecke klopft, und du siehst dass sich rein gar kein Verstand bei dir findet!“

Der Gesandte floh förmlich aus dem Raum, sein verängstigter Blick behutsam auf den Prinzen gerichtet als er in den Flur huschte. „Sie sind ein Dämon!!“, rief er und wedelte mit dem Finger.  
  
Die unbequem verzerrten Gesichter der Leibgarde deuteten ihm an sein Temperament wieder unter den Hut zu bekommen. _Beruhige dich, mein Liebster._ „Ja, verdammt...“ Lovino brummte mürrisch, verschränkte die Arme und ließ sich heftig in den Sessel fallen. Dämon. Ja das hätten sie gerne... Er schloss atemlos die Augen, sein Puls pochte ihm im Hals. Das Sonnenlicht filterte durch die Baumwollvorhänge und machte die winzigen Staubpartikel in der stehenden Luft sichtbar. Die eigenen Exporte zu vergrößern während man die Importe dämpft... das wäre fatal. Dem Volk würde eine unmittelbare Hungersnot bevorstehen. Ganz davon abgesehen dass die Geldmenge im eigenen Land durch die zunehmenden Exporte rasant steigen würde, es würde eine Inflation verursachen, ja sogar eine Hyperinflation wenn dem nicht entgegengewirkt werden könne! Die königliche Familie darf dem Volk niemals so eine Gefahr aussetzen.  
Er stützte einen Arm auf der Lehne ab und bedeckte seine müden Augen. Der Tee auf dem Tisch dampfte schon nicht mehr und war im Eifer des Wortgefechts, das von dem Prinzen dominiert wurde, wahrscheinlich schon kalt geworden. Schade um den guten Ceylon. Seine Ohren pfiffen durch das rauschende Blut im Schädel, durch die Gedanken über die unendlichen Gespräche über Wirtschaft, Reichtum, Güter...

„Geht.“

Es war beinahe so als hatten sie auf diesen Befehl gewartet. Mit einem Mal richteten sich alle auf, salutierten, und marschierten ab. Er lauschte dem Knarren ihrer Rüstung und dem Auftreten ihrer Fersen, bis die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Manchmal dachte Lovino die Menschen sähen ihn tatsächlich als einen Dämon, so wie der Mann ihn genannt hatte. Ein Dämon, der schon bald die ganze Nation am Riemen reißen musste. Ein Dämon der kaum wusste ob er das Leben verdiente, das er so undankbar verschwendete.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seiner Schulter ab. Der Raum erhellte sich, die dunklen Gedanken verschwanden. Lovino öffnete seine Augen nicht. Sie war schwer, und hatte hart gearbeitet, das wusste er. Sie führte Lovino, wenn er den Weg nicht kannte; was freilich nicht selten der Fall war, hielt ihn davon ab in den Abgrund zu rennen. Und sie war sein Anker. „Lovino...“  
  
Lovino lehnte seine Wange in die Hand, drückte sie an sich und öffnete seine Augen um Antonio vor sich knien zu sehen. Offensichtlich hatte Antonio immer noch nicht seinen Befehl befolgt, einen Barbier aufzusuchen. Die dunklen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht, umrahmten so sanft seine entspannten grünen Augen, die keine königliche Tugend von ihm erwarteten. Die keinen Dämonen und keinen Engel sahen. Nur Lovino und Ehrlichkeit verlangten.

„Ich kann unmöglich verlangen weniger Importe zu tätigen“, sagte Lovino mit zittriger Stimme und wässrigen Augen. Mit jeder anderen Person im Raum wäre er schon längst geflüchtet, zu sehr demütigten ihn diese verdammten Tränen. Aber hier war seine feste Burg. Dann ließ Antonio seine Hand in Lovinos gleiten und hob sie kraftlos an. „Mit der Missernte und...“ Antonios Lippen berührten seinen Handrücken. „Mein Prinz...“ Lovino spürte wie geschnürt seine Brust war, und wie seine Stimme im Rachen flackerte, wie sich die Worte auflösten ehe er weitersprechen konnte. Er lehnte sich vor und warf seine bebenden Arme um Antonios Nacken, um ihm näher an seine Brust zu drücken. „Wie könntest du eine falsche Entscheidung treffen, wenn deine Gedanken immer bei deinem Volk sind?“ Die altbekannte Wärme schien auf ihn überzugehen; er schloss die Augen und akzeptierte den Kummer. Heiße Tränen kullerten seine runden Wangen hinunter, Antonios starken Arme tätschelten ihm beruhigend den Rücken, bis Lovino so tränenleer und entspannt war, dass er hier und jetzt hätte einschlafen können. Welch Ironie, wenn ihn Großvater hier finden würde... mit der anstehenden Hochzeit und alledem... Aber das waren die Probleme von morgen.

Jetzt, wollte Lovino nichts mehr als bei diesem netten, warmherzigen und absolut bekloppten Mann zu sein. Er spähte hinauf zu Antonio um seinen Blick zu erwidern. Als er sein allzu bescheuertes Lächeln sah, schnaubte Lovino, drückte seinen Leibgardisten weg und prustete die Wangen auf. Die Art auf die Antonio ihm erlaubte zu fühlen, ohne sich zu schämen verängstigte den Prinzen. Er kannte diese Akzeptanz, ja gar schon Freundschaft mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht. Wenn er bei Antonio war, spielten sie ihm aber ganz natürlich zu.  
  
Er richtete sich stolz auf dem Sessel auf, seine maßgeschneiderten Zungenschuhe berührten kaum den Boden. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe dir letztes mal gesagt dass ich dich nicht wieder sehen will bevor du zum Barbier gehst.“ Lovino hob eine Augenbraue und sah Antonio, der immer noch lächelnd vor ihm kniete, missbilligend aus dem Winkel heraus an. Dieser Idiot nahm kaum acht auf sich selbst, und Lovino spürte den Drang ihm zu drohen damit er es eben doch tat. Denn so etwas ärgerlich wundervolles zu Grunde gehen zu lassen, war wahrlich grausam. Und immerhin war Lovino der nächste König. Des Königs Liebhaber sollte alle Privilegien haben, die auch er hatte. Antonio kicherte leise, nickte und senkte drohend verführerisch seinen Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich, mein Prinz.“  
  
Dann spürte Lovino eine Hand auf seiner Strumpfhose die mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde gefährlich nah an seine Lenden kroch. „Und ich erinnere mich daran wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass mir die hier so sehr gefallen“, summte er. Lovino starrte auf die braune Hand. Die Erinnerung flutete unerwünscht seinen Verstand. Antonio war immer ganz entzückt davon die  _kurzen Beinchen_ des Prinzen in Strumpfhosen zu sehen. _Und diese Füße in teures Leder gehüllt..._ Lovino wollte fast genervt stöhnen. Das musste wohl so eine Art Vorliebe sein. Und er wusste genau was Antonio jetzt vorhatte. Weil er das immer tat wenn er kam um ihn zu trösten – ob nun absichtlich oder nicht – für gewöhnlich würde er Lovino aufheitern und ihn mit einer Freude füllen, die er alleine nicht finden konnte und ihn zum Lachen bringen, und dumme Geschichten erzählen und ihn sanft in die Matratze drücken und küssen bis er atemlos war und Lovino sich nur noch einer Sache sicher war: dass er diesen Luftkopf für immer an seiner Seite haben wollte.

Es war ein Spiel, dass er ohne Furcht beherrschte, also machte er mit. Er schmälerte seine Augen, warf mit Leichtigkeit ein Bein über Antonios Schulter, und murmelte beleidigt. „Ich hab sie nicht für dich angezogen.“ Antonios Augen verdunkelten sich, er drehte leicht seinen Kopf, nahm vorsichtig Lovinos Bein in die Hände, hob es an und drückte einen feuchten Kuss auf die Innenseite von Lovinos Kniekehle. „Natürlich nicht.“ Die Tiefe und Intensität in seiner Stimme, ließ eine Lawine aus warmen Wasser über Lovinos Rücken losbrechen. Das warme Glühen in seinen Wangen, ein Zeichen seiner emotionalen Erregung.

Es war undenkbar dass sie jetzt aufhören würden. Was bedeutete, dass Antonio wohl vorhatte sein Bett zu teilen. Sein Herzschlag pochte ihm plötzlich im Ohr, und er drehte sich vage, um über die Sessellehne zur Tür zu sehen. Nicht dass es ihn noch sonderlich kümmerte, er war schon zu sehr abgelenkt. Trotzdem sollte der zukünftige König nicht in einer Liaison mit seinem älteren Gardisten entdeckt werden. „Hast du abgeschlossen?“ Antonio nickte nur abwesend, seine Hände streichelten über die Außenseiten von Lovinos Oberschenkel, seine Lippen drückten beharrlich in das weiche Fleisch, suchten nach Zustimmung. Erleichtert, drehte sich Lovino wieder, ließ sich noch bequemer in den Sessel sacken und reichte nach dem Kopf seines Liebsten. Hier war alles angenehm, bequem und sicher. Ohne Zwang.  
  
„Komm her.“  
  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich. So wie sie es seit Tagen und Monaten und Jahren nicht anders kannten. Lovino wollte es nicht anders. Er wollte das hier; es war seine Entscheidung. Hier hatte ihm keiner was zu sagen. Nun mehr seitdem sein Großvater ihm vor 3 Monaten, um genau zu sein, ein Angebot der einflussreichen belgischen Königsfamilie unterbreitete, die gerne 'einen qualifizierten Gemahl' für ihre reizende Tochter suchten und der Meinung waren, dass Lovino der passende für diesen Platz war. Natürlich waren diejenigen die die Umwerbung vorantrieben nicht diejenigen die später auch mit dem ungewissen Ausgang dieser Entscheidung leben mussten. Die geplante Vermählung war ein Debakel; die Ehe war schon zum Scheitern verurteilt; Lovino verachtete jeden der sie ihm aufzwang. Die anderen Prinzen und seine Berater liebten es über den vollen Busen dieser und jener Frau zu sprechen. Über die sanfte Haut und ihre köstlichen Hüften. Es schien ein durchgängiges Muster unter den Adelsmännern zu sein sich die Ehefrauen zu teilen. Wenn auch keiner von dem Seitensprung des anderen wusste. Lovino hätte uninteressierter nicht sein können. Aber was erwartete man auch von Männern und Frauen die alle gegen ihren Willen heiraten mussten? Aber nein, Lovino hatte damit nichts zu tun. Während sie von den Frauen anderer Männer schwärmten waren seine Gedanken einzig und allein bei dem verschmitzten Grinsen seines Leibgardisten.  
  
Antonios Haut kratzte schroff gegen seine glattrasierte Oberlippe. „Rasiert hast du dich auch nicht“, stöhnte Lovino genervt und drückte den Blödmann von sich. Wie bereits erwähnt, war Antonio kein Mann der sonderlich auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres achtete. Was ihn aber nicht weniger attraktiv machte, nein. Antonio war einer dieser Glückspilze die dadurch noch charmanter wurden. Und Lovino musste sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass ihn ein verruchtes Äußeres schon immer angezogen hatte. Antonio kicherte sanft und rieb sich die Stoppeln. „Ein Vögelchen zwitscherte mir, der kleine Prinz wäre ganz angetan von dem Äußeren kampferprobter Soldaten.“  
  
Lovino verdrehte die Augen. Klar würden die Soldaten tratschen. Aber was sollte der Prinz sonst tun? Es ist nicht so, dass er Antonio immer zu sich ordern konnte wenn er gerade wieder einen seiner Hormonschübe erlebte. Manchmal musste er sich selbst helfen. Und wenn das nun hieß dass er dem Spanier bei seinem morgendlichen Krafttraining zusah, ihm jedes mal die Kinnlade auffiel wenn Antonio einen Schlag abwehrte und sich seine Muskeln unter der Haut abzeichneten, dann sollten sie doch darüber reden. „Nicht aller Soldaten“, korrigierte Lovino schmollend. Antonio besaß das Herz eines Dichters und das Aussehen eines Mannes der aus der Zivilisation ausgebrochen war. „Nur einer.“ Lovinos Lenden erwachten als Antonios Zunge gegen seine eigene glitt, sie umkreiste und zu sich lockte. Er stöhnte, wand sich durch den aufkeimenden, schier unersättlichen Hunger und flackerte schwach mit den Augenlidern. „Weißt du, ich habe gehört...“ Seine Brust fiel und stieg unregelmäßig. Er liebte es den Druck zwischen seinen Beinen zu spüren. Leider war es ihm vergönnt diese Sensationen zu spüren wenn er bei Frauen oder anderen Männern war... Deshalb war jeder Moment mit Antonio wertvoll. „Dass sich einer meiner Gardisten gerne in die Betten von kleinen, unerfahrenen Prinzen schleicht.“  
  
Lovino spähte mit schweren Lidern hinauf zu ihm. Antonios Blick war standhaft. Sein Grinsen hielt eine versteckte Warnung bereit, und er machte die Drohung ohne Vorwarnung wahr. Mit einem Ruck zog er Lovinos anderes Bein über seine Schulter und ließ ihn vollkommen in sich einsacken, so dass er jetzt auf dem Sessel lag.  
  
„Da haben Sie vollkommen richtig gehört, meine Hoheit“, summte er verschmitzt. Lovinos Krone hing ihm schief auf dem Kopf, sein bestückter Mantel polsterte seinen Körper und Antonios Brust schwoll stolz an, mit der Gewissheit dass diese roten Lippen und dunklen Augen des Prinzen sein eigener Verdienst waren. „Also, hat denn der Prinz einen Wunsch?“, fragte Antonio in einer seiner gewöhnlichen 'seht-mich-an-ich-bin-ja-so-ein-pflichtbewusster-Soldat' Manier.  
  
Lovino verschränkte seine Beine hinter dem Nacken und führte Antonios Hände zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes um sie zu lösen. „Bastard, was fällt dir ein mich klein und unerfahren zu nennen?“ Immerhin wusste der Prinz dank Antonio was ihm gefiel, was ihn befriedigte, und was er verabscheute. Als Antonio mit dem Aufknöpfen fertig war, lehnte er sich herunter um einen feuchten Kuss auf Lovinos Brustwarze zu drücken. Der Prinz keuchte zittrig auf. Unerfahren war er bevor er Antonio kennenlernte. Lovino wusste was ihm gefiel. Und Lovino gefiel nichts mehr als von dem Mann der vor ihm kniete, vergöttert zu werden.  
„Vergib mir.“  
  
Dann summte Lovino, machte problemlos bei Antonios dummen Spielchen mit. „Aber da du fragst, ich fürchte mein Schneider hat meine Hosen zu eng angefertigt, mein Liebster. Entferne sie“, forderte er mit einer heiseren Stimme auf. Er wusste wie sehr Antonio es liebte, wenn er das unschuldige Lamm gab und ihn trotz dessen herumkommandierte. „Zu eng?“ Antonio senkte seinen Kopf, ließ seine Lippen über die Wölbung unter seiner Strumpfhose streifen und biss leicht hinein. Lovino keuchte auf, seine Beine versuchten reflexartig sich zu schließen, in seinem Bauch sprühten Funken.  
  
„Mhmm“, stimmte Antonio zu. „Viel zu eng. Aber keine Sorge.“ Antonio richtete sich auf, packte Lovinos Hosenbund und zog die Strumpfhose herunter bis sie sich an seinen Knöcheln staute. "Besser?" Dann griff Antonio sanft nach Lovinos Fußgelenk und zog ihm einen Schuh ab. Die kalte Luft fühlte sich ein wenig unangenehm an, aber die warmen Hände an seiner Haut machten das wieder gut. Antonio sah wie gebannt aus als Lovino langsam den Fuß ausstreckte, und bevor der Prinz ihn aufhalten konnte, drückte Antonio seine Lippen gegen die zarte Haut seiner Fußwölbung. „So wunderschön“, hauchte er aus und setzte vorsichtig das Bein auf dem Boden ab.  
  
Als er wieder freie Sicht hatte, war die wachsende Wölbung in Antonios Schritt kaum zu übersehen. Lovino befeuchtete seine Lippen, bereit seine Würde über die sieben Weltmeere zu werfen und einfach zu verlangen was er wollte. Es beschämte ihn ohne Ende, und er würde sich bestimmt vor sich selbst ekeln wenn das hier erst mal vorbei war, aber jetzt gerade war das alles unwichtig, denn Antonio brannte mit Begehren, sein Stolz aufreizend errichtet durch Erregung für ihn alleine... Lovinos eigenes Herz trieb ihm bei diesem Anblick einen Dolch in den Rücken.  
  
Ohne die Worte auszusprechen, winkelte er seinen Unterkörper seitlich an, so dass die Rundung seines Gesäßes betont wurde. Das Blut brannte ihm beschämend in den Wangen, also drehte er sein Gesicht in die Ecke des Sessels und zog seine Hände nah an die Brust um sich kleiner zu machen. Antonio würde schon verstehen was das bedeutete. Gleichzeitig aber, feuerte eine aufregende Nervosität und Vorfreude auf die kommende Befriedigung durch seine Adern. „Mein Prinz“, er spürte die Lippen des Spanier auf seiner Stirn. „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür“, murmelte Antonio zittrig, rang offensichtlich mit sich selbst um ein klein wenig Selbstkontrolle.  
  
Lovino runzelte verärgert die Stirn als ihm sein Wunsch so mir nichts dir nichts ausgeschlagen wurde. Und dafür hatte er seinen Stolz beiseite gelegt? Verlangen penetriert zu werden und diesen Wunsch ausgeschlagen zu bekommen? Wenn er gedemütigt werden wollte konnte er auch direkt zu seinem Großvater gehen. Lovino verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schmollte und sah trotzig hinauf zu Antonio.  
  
„Wieso? Hat der Herr Soldat bessere Dinge zu tun als dem Prinzen zu dienen? Ist es das?“  
  
Antonio hielt kurz inne, sah verwirrt aus und dann lachte er rundheraus. „Was? Nein, mein Geliebter.“ Er ging in die Knie, nahm vorsichtig Lovinos warme, feuchte Hand und verteilte Küsschen auf der Innenseite. „Glaub mir, mir schwebt nichts Ferneres im Sinn als jemand anderen mit diesen besonderen Diensten zu begnügen, die uns beiden gleich viel bedeuten.“ Lovino brummte mürrisch und verlegen bei dem Gedanken daran solch dumme Anschuldigungen gemacht zu haben. Er saß sich auf, das Fett seiner Oberschenkel verteilte sich ebenmäßig als seine Beine auf dem Sessel auflagen. Sein Mantel umrahmte seine nackte Form. „Also was ist es dann?“, fragte Lovino wehmütig, bereits genervt bei dem Gedanken Antonio diesen mittag nicht in seinem Bett zu haben.  
  
Ohne zu antworten stand Antonio auf, richtete sein Schwert wieder und zog seine Uniform zurecht. Offensichtlich wollte er gehen. Lovino hielt sich davon ab einen Streit anzufangen und sich darüber zu beschweren warum Antonio ihm nicht einfach das gab, dass er verlangte wenn sie beide es doch wollten. Antonio kämmte Lovinos Haar wieder auf seinen Platz, knöpfte vorsichtig sein Hemd zu, begierig seine Finger über sie weiche, schmale Brust darunter streicheln zu lassen. Er ließ Lovinos Fuß wieder zärtlich in den Schuh schlüpfen und forderte den Prinzen auf sich hinzulegen damit er die Strumpfhose wieder auf ihren Platz bringen konnte. Erst als er die verbleibende Wölbung in Lovinos Schritt streifte, huschte Bedauern über sein Gesicht, doch dann räusperte er sich und stand auf. Sein Lächeln war wieder zurück an seinem Platz. Es schien so als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen passiert. „Und jetzt du.“ Dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Lovino, der nur Antonios Schopf zerwühlte. „Fertig", brummte Lovino, "jetzt siehst du wieder genau so bescheuert aus wie am Anfang."  
  
Antonio sah lächelnd zu ihm hinunter, und Lovinos Herz schwoll in seiner Brust an. Verdammt... „Ich komme heute Abend noch mal, du weißt ja wie sehr der Hof die Könige vergisst wenn die Feier erst mal richtig in Gang kommt.“ Der Gedanke daran, dass ihre Zeit für jetzt schon vorbei war ließ eine Unruhe in Lovino losbrechen.  
  
„Und warum gehst du jetzt schon, Tontonio?“, fragte der Prinz sanft. Ohne zu antworten, und zu Lovinos Empörung, drehte sich Antonio einfach um, ging bis zur Tür, wartete dort einige Sekunden, nahm tief Luft und öffnete sie schlussendlich.

„Guten Tag, meine Liebe. Sie sehen hinreißend aus, der Prinz erwartet Sie schon, bitte kommen Sie doch herein.“

„Vielen Dank. Oh, sehr aufmerksam.“ Ein helles Kichern.

 _Das Treffen_. Lovino wollte sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlagen. Heute war eine ganze Reihe von Audienzen geplant. Und die nächste war das Treffen mit seiner Verlobten. Lovino wollte die Augen verdrehen, aber das gehörte sich nicht. Also tat er das, was von ihm verlangt wurde: mitspielen. Erstaunlich was man alles tat um am Leben zu bleiben.

Er schob mit einem letzten bereuenden Seufzen die reizenden Gedanken rund um Antonio aus seinem Verstand und lief der jungen Dame entgegen. „Ah, Bella! Schön dass Sie da sind.“ Eine elegante Verbeugung, ein kleiner Kuss auf den Handrücken und ein Arm zum Festhalten.  
  
„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Romano. Sie wissen wie schwierig die Routen seit den letzten Wochen sind.“ Er nickte und nickte und hörte kaum was sie sagte als er Antonio dabei zusah wie er aus der Tür ging. Er zwinkerte ein letztes mal, grinste und verschwand. Mit sich nahm er das Licht. Der Raum fühlte sich wieder leer an. Die dunklen Gedanken in Lovino übernahmen schnell den ganzen Raum. Den Palast. Seine Seele. Er sah die junge lächelnde Dame neben sich an. Sie war wunderschön, sie hatte ihr Leben vor sich. Sie waren nicht füreinander geschaffen. Sein Blick führte zurück zur geschlossenen Tür, seine Gedanken zu dem Mann dem seine Zuneigung galt.  
  
Lovinos Herz sank ernüchternd zu Boden.  


 


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino weiß seinen Charm einzusetzen.

„Es ist durchaus traurig dass wir bis auf weiteres Lebewohl sagen müssen, bis... Wann sehen wir uns wieder? Zu Sankt Martin - … Heute abend? Ach, so bald schon? Na dann ist es ja kaum ein Weilchen hin, bis wir uns wiedersehen, meine Liebste. Ja, Adé! Adé, bis heute Abend! Bestelle deinen Eltern einen schönen Gruß vom Prinzen.“

Lovino küsste ihr dramatisch den Handrücken und drängte die zierliche junge Dame beinahe aus dem Raum, winkte ihr hinterher, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit panischem Blick dagegen. Kurz bevor ihr Treffen zu Ende war, huschte Antonio wieder ins Zimmer und Lovino wollte beinahe lachen. Von wegen bis heute Abend. Antonio starrte einige stille Momente auf den Prinzen. Die Verabschiedung war viel zu dramatisch und unaufrichtig gewesen – jeder der Lovino auch nur ansatzweise kannte hätte ihn durchschaut. Aber klar nahm sich niemand wirklich Zeit für ihn. Denn das taten die Menschen heutzutage sehr ungern, sich Zeit nehmen jemanden über Name und Fehler hinaus kennenzulernen. Als Lovinos Stirn sich wieder in Falten legte und er nur die Augen verdrehte, platzte das Gelächter aus Antonios Brust heraus.

„Erst begrabschst du mich wie der perverse Holzkopf der du bist und dann siehst du genüsslich bei meiner eigenen, persönlichen seelischen Folter zu“, sagte Lovino ohne wirklichen Groll in der Stimme als er an ihm vorbeiging und seine weißen Handschuhe abstreifte. Seine Finger darunter waren braun, weich und ein wenig feucht. Verschont von schwierigen Aufgaben. Während Antonio seinen schmalen Hüften beim eleganten Gang zusah, dachte er nur hilflos daran dass er Lovino nur schlecht aus seinen königlichen Pflichten entziehen konnte. Selbst wenn, er würde sofort als Entführer gesucht werden und dann, ohne jegliche Befragung, geköpft. Nichts läge Lovino ferner als dies zu bezeugen, mußte er. Aber er wollte es dem kleinen Prinzen auch nicht nehmen das bisschen Spaß dass er haben durfte (oder auch nicht denn es wusste ja rein äußerlich keiner von der wahren Natur ihrer Beziehung) einfach so zu entsagen. Welch größerer Dienst könnte er dem Prinzen, demjenigen dem er verschworen war, leisten als zu gewährleisten er selbst sein zu dürfen innerhalb der Mauern die sein ganzes Wesen einschränkten?

Antonio grinste, schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nutzte den Vorteil dass Lovino ihn nicht sehen konnte um ihm den Boden unter den Füßen zu entreißen und ihn auf den Händen zu tragen. Zu seiner Überraschung wehrte sich der Kleine nicht. Seine Wangen waren schon rot angelaufen bevor Antonio etwas sagen konnte, die Arme hatte er mürrisch vor der Brust verschränkt so dass es wenigstens aussehen sollte als würde er das hier nicht wollen. Immerhin wusste er wie er das bekam, das er wollte. Antonio schmollte. „Lass es mich wieder gut machen, principetto.“

Damit setzte er Lovino vorsichtig auf der Kante seines weiten Bettes ab und kniete vor ihm. Er sah so noch viel jünger aus; seine Beine baumelten vom Bettrand, die Hände durchgestreckt neben sich platziert, die Schultern hochgezogen, den Kopf gesenkt wie ein Kind dass davor war gescholten zu werden. Antonio streichelte ihm zärtlich über die weiche Wange, sah ihn intensiv an. „Darf ich, mein Prinz?“

Nach einem kurzen Moment schnaubte Lovino und drehte seinen Kopf davon. Er war nie gut im Umgang mit Worten gewesen. Antonio verstand also was es bedeutete als die kleine Hand über seiner eigenen schwebte, sich vor dem Kontakt schämte. Er entschuldigte sich. „Mach was du willst.“ Antonio lächelte, nickte knapp und begann sich vor zu lehnen doch Lovinos flache Hand auf seiner Brust hielt ihn an. Antonio spürte die Wärme durch die Kleidung an seinem Leib. Seine Augen waren dunkel und warnend. „Aber geh nicht wieder nachdem du es auf die Spitze getrieben hast.“  
  


Antonio schnippste flink seine aufwendig dekorierte, silberne Taschenuhr auf und packte sie sofort wieder weg während er sich weiter über Lovino lehnte und ihn sanft in die Matratze fallen ließ. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und so verweilten sie; Antonios Blick beständig und dunkel, Lovinos Lider flackerten. Als er flach da lag, sanft lächelnd und mit einer Schamesröte die bei ihrer Routine längst hätte verschwinden müssen, flüsterte Antonio: „Wir haben eine Stunde bis zum nächsten Termin.“ Lovino schloss entspannt die Augen als die Stimme durch seinen Torso rasselte und neigte seinen Kopf an um seinen Nacken zu entblößen. Die weiche, warme Baumwolle die seinen Kopf federte und der warme Atem an seiner Wange, ließen ihn erschaudern. Antonios Lippen drückten gegen seinen Puls, seine Hand wiegte Lovinos Kopf behutsam. „Denkst du dass reicht?“  
  
Der Druck auf seinem Nacken, das Saugen und tiefe Flüstern benebelten ihm allmählich den Verstand und raubten ihm den Atem, so dass er erst antworten konnte nachdem Antonio sich kurz entfernte um sich sein lockeres, weißes Leinenhemd abzustreifen – denn er wusste dass sein _kleiner Prinz_ das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut liebte. Das hier würde aber unmöglich in einer Stunde passieren können. Und heute Abend musste er schon wieder Emma unterhalten.

Er lehnte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah lüstern hinauf zu Antonio der ungeduldig seinen Waffenrock aufknöpfte, ließ seine Finger träge über die feinen Härchen auf Antonios Unterarm streichen. Die bronzene Haut schimmerte, an einigen Stellen traten prominente Muskelpartien hervor, die Antonios kantiges Aussehen perfektionierten. Als er sich nun oberhalb entblößt wieder Lovino zuwand, ihre Körper so aneinander drückte dass Brust, Lenden und Beine zusammenfanden, atmete dieser aus, „Mehrere Male sogar“, und grinste triumphierend als Antonios Atem sich verfing.

„Dann haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren.“  
  
Treu seines Wortes legte sich Lovino flach aufs Bett. Er machte nie irgendwelche Anstrengungen sich auszuziehen. Warum auch, immerhin war Antonio dafür da; ihn ein- und auszukleiden. Und als Liebhaber hatte er natürlich noch die zusätzliche Aufgabe ihn zu verehren. Sicher konnte Lovino sich auch selbst ausziehen, aber er dachte sich wohl es reize Antonio einfach viel mehr unbeteiligt die ganze Prozedur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Ihn gewissermaßen zu kommandieren. Ihr Spiel erforderte kein Wechsel der Rollen. Antonio war der Diener und Lovino der Bediente. Deshalb war der Gardist in der Lage zu verstehen was der Prinz wollte als dieser seine Hände an seinen Kragen führte und nichts weiter sagte sondern ihn nur mit verdunkelten Augen ansah und flach ein und aus atmete. Antonio knöpfte Schritt für Schritt die aufwendig angenähten goldenen Knöpfe seiner Robe auf und vergrub seinen Kopf sofort in der weichen und schmalen Brust seines Prinzen. Der Duft von Calendula und Mandelöl entfaltete sich. Zunächst befeuchtete Antonio nur seine Lippen und drückte sie knapp auf. Als sich die zierlichen Hände des Prinzen in seinen Schopf einfädelten, und Lovino ruhig hinauf zur reich dekorierten Decke seines Zimmers sah, sanft seine Kopfhaut massierte, wagte Antonio es sich kurz die Zunge zu nutzen. Lovino kreischte leise auf, biss sich auf die Lippen und zog die Beine reflexartig hoch. Antonio fuhr mit beiden Händen über den feinmaschigen Stoff der Lovinos Beine bekleidete, seine weichen Oberschenkel hinunter bis zu den knöchigen Knien. Lovino wand sich bequem tiefer in die Matratze und neigte seinen Kopf um den Nacken freizulegen. Das war wohl die eine Zone, die seinem Geliebten am meisten Freude brachte. Über die Monate hinweg hatte Antonio verstanden wie er dem Prinzen am besten dienen konnte. Er hatte sich gemerkt, wo Lovino berührt werden wollte, welches Gefühl er brauchte, was er hören wollte.  
  
Antonio grinste verschmitzt und kraulte Lovinos Kniekehle durch die dünne Strumpfhose. Lovino schnappte kurz nach Luft, seine Augen noch vor wenigen Sekunden genüsslich geschlossen rissen auf und er lachte laut heraus. „Hör auf!“ Ein Kichern, eine schwache Hand die vergeblich versuchte ihn davon zu stoßen, „Lass das! Verdammt- ich...“ Lovino wand sich, lachte herzhaft und als Antonio aufhörte reichte der Prinz atemlos und immer noch dieses wunderschöne Lächeln lächelnd nach einem Finger des Gardisten um ihn zwischen seine roten, geschwollenen Lippen zu nehmen und unschuldig zu ihm hinauf zu starren. Antonio starrte gebannt zu ihm herunter, hörte die nassen Geräusche aus Lovinos Mund kaum, sah nur wie diese weichen Lippen seinen Finger umhüllten, mit wie viel Vertrauen Lovino zu ihm herauf sah. „'ntonio“, stöhnte er lang, schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und drückte seine nackte Brust vor. Die zart rosaroten Brustwarzen streckten sich ihm verlockend entgegen und Antonio musste schlucken um nicht sofort zur Sache zu kommen. Der Prinz hatte diese ätherische Aura um sich, das elegante Strecken der Glieder, die verlockenden, flüchtigen Berührungen, alles umwarb Antonio. Die unterwürfige Art, die alles andere als in Lovinos Natur lag, konnte er wie ein Meister nutzen um selbst den erfahrensten Mann zu beugen. Und Antonio gab nur allzu gerne nach. Welcher hart gesottene könnte so einem verlockenden Jungen widerstehen. Er senkte seinen Kopf in Lovinos Nacken und drückte mit beiden Daumen in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Brustwarzen. Sein Körper duftete wohltuend, das Fleisch war warm und entspannt.

„Bist du aber ein braver, kleiner Junge“, gurrte Antonio und rieb weiter seine Lenden gegen die des Prinzen während Lovino die Kontrolle über sein Genusszentrum zu verlieren schien und mit zittriger Stimme um mehr und mehr flehte. „Antonio ist so stolz auf dich“, lobte er. Sich selbst nicht bewusst dass die Worte ohne Bedenken aus seinem Mund kamen.

„Ich kann noch viel braver sein, alter Mann“, provozierte Lovino flüsternd.

„So frech.“ Antonio schnalzte mit der Zunge als Lovino sanft in seinen Finger biss. Und plötzlich, wie als käme ihm die Erleuchtung zu dem ultimativen Genuss für seinen Schützling, flüsterte Antonio spielerisch drohend zurück. „Soll Papa dich bestrafen?“ Er tätschelte des Prinzen Brustkorb. Lovino drehte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf zur Seite und lachte sanft. Seine Wangen waren rosa und schimmernd auf dem weißen Bettlaken, seine dunklen Haare fielen wie Seide darauf und seine langen dunklen Wimpern flackerten über den goldnen Äuglein. Seine Schultern waren noch weich und sein Körper rund an allen Stellen die Männer ausmachten, immer noch geschützt durch sein zartes Alter. Anders als Antonios schwieligen Hände...

„Nein“, brachte Lovino durch sein leises Lachen heraus, schmiegte seinen Kopf in die Matratze. Es war mehr eine Einladung als eine aufrichtige Antwort. „Nun mach schon, ich will nicht wieder voreilig auf dich verzichten müssen.“ Er musste sich sehr wohlfühlen wenn er so sentimental sprach. Er zeigte sich selten so glücklich und offen selbst wenn sie alleine waren. Aber vielleicht taten diese ganzen Besprechungen ihr übriges darin den Prinzen nach mehr Nähe zu ihm verlangen zu lassen. „Na gut. Wenn mein Kleiner so will“, damit entfernte sich Antonio von Lovino und deutete ihm an sich umzudrehen.  
  
„Weißt du, neben der Arbeit und den angespannten Nerven ist meine Zeit hier... bei dir wie eine Oase in der Wüste.“ Er knöpfte seine Hose auf, strampelte sie aus und pumpte ein paar mal über seine pulsierende Erektion und stand mit schulterbreiten Beinen da. „Dreh dich um.“ Lovinos Augen schienen größer zu werden, aufzuleuchten. Er nickte knapp und drehte sich sofort um so dass er mit dem Bauch auf dem Bett lag. Aber der Prinz wäre nicht der Prinz wenn er nicht wüsste wie er sich inszenieren sollte. Deshalb überraschte es Antonio wenig als sich Lovino vor ihm streckte, die Wölbung seiner Wirbelsäule zeichnete sich verführerisch und so zerbrechlich ab, er drückte seinen runden Po der immer noch in diese engen Strumpfhosen gewickelt war, willig hoch in die Luft und starrte erwartungsvoll zu Antonio hoch.

Der Körper vor ihm war unberührt von schwerer Arbeit, der Mann dem dieser Körper gehörte war verwöhnt, immer überzeugt dass er das was er wollte auch verdiente. Behütet von dem rauen Treiben der anderen Jungs, waren Lovinos Gang und Denkweise vielleicht für den ein oder anderen Soldaten feminin zu deuten. Diese Tatsache war schon Anlass für so manchen Witz in der Umkleidekabine gewesen. Aber Antonio sah in Lovinos Eleganz keinen Grund zum Hohn. Die Biegsamkeit seiner Glieder auf dem Bett riefen nichts als Schwindel hervor, und die Schwäche seiner emotionalen Zurückhaltung faszinierte Antonio sein Geschlecht auch von dieser Seite zu sehen.

„Ich fühle mich auch sicher hier...“, flüsterte Lovino.

Antonio fokussierte seinen Blick auf den glühenden Wangen des wartenden Prinzen vor sich. Lovino brannte mit Verlangen. Seine Lider waren so schwer durch Sehnsucht, dass Antonio kaum das Gold seiner Augen sehen konnte. Und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihm alleine. Als Lovino ungeduldig nach ihm fragte, griff er abrupt nach seinen schmalen Hüften um sie gegen seine Lenden zu stoßen. Lovino keuchte leise auf und ließ seinen Nacken erschlaffen. Zu hören welche Freude er dem Prinzen bringen konnte ließ ihn sicherer werden. Er breitete seine braunen Hände auf dem weichen Beige von Lovinos Rücken aus und ließ ihre Körper zusammen schaukeln. Während Lovinos Atem immer schwerer wurde, und er an dem Punkt angelangt war da seine Wangen nur noch verzweifelt in die Laken drückten und er fast von Sinnen um Erlösung bat, achtete Antonio darauf dass er sein Gewicht nicht auf dem Prinzen nieder ließ, da dieser weitaus gebrechlicher und weicher war. „Antonio“, flehte der Prinz mit zittriger Stimme. Seine Hand ballte den Stoff des Lakens. Warten und geduldig sein war nichts das der Prinz sonderlich gut konnte oder gar mochte. Deshalb konzentrierte sich Antonio seinen kleinen Lovino den Wunsch zu erfüllen den er mehr als deutlich äußerte.

...

Kurz darauf stöhnten sie ein letztes mal zusammen und fielen erschöpft auf das Bett.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Geschichte ohne besondere Planung angefangen und wollte eigentlich nur einen Antonio schreiben der Lovino verehrt, und das ist ein bisschen ausgeartet, deshalb kann es sein dass das Thema um das es dann schlussendlich ging, ein wenig zu kurz kam.


End file.
